narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:One's Own Life Reincarnation
Knowledge Wouldn't the knowledge of this technique be given to every medical ninja in the Sand so that, if someone's mortally wounded and regular medical ninjutsu is useless, they could use it before it's too late and save their lives? Also, didn't it seem like Tsunade was using something similar to heal Dan? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 04:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Well Tsunade and Sakura has high class medical jutsu so unless the injured ninja is seconds away from death now there is a chance for more high class medical jutsu to be used. (talk) 04:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::This technique was classified as a kinjutsu and the only one who could perform it was Chiyo. So no, no other medical-nin in Suna know this technique. In most cases, it is ridiculous to sacrifice one shinobi's life for another. The cases where this technique would be useful are too rare for it to be taught to every medical-nin. ::Also, Tsunade didn't use this technique on Dan, because if she did, he would have survived. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Technique "lost"? Kabuto revived her, shouldn't the technique be... not lost? Yatanogarasu 09:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't see the sense of changing that since i doubt she's going to use it again or teach it to anyone and since she is dead technically "lost" isn't that inappropriate --Cerez365 (talk) 13:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I came to think, about that "lost" state of this jutsu, is this a kekkei genkai? Because I was watching the anime and if you check the part when Gaara is being resurrected, Kakashi has his sharingan eye wide open during Chiyo's jutsu, he can learn the technique by only watching, can he? Should that be included? Also it should be included Gaara revival in this article (talk) 09:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :it was stated that Chiyo developed this technique and was the only one who knew how to use it ergo why they call it 'lost' and unless Kakashi uses it then it can't be changed otherwise --Cerez365 (talk) 12:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :It seems implicit in chapter 279 of the manga that the reason Chiyo is the only one who could use it is because of the jutsu's difficulty. Neji and Kakashi were watching with the Byakugan and Sharingan respectively, and Neji comments on the chakra flow and how such a convenient jutsu isn't possible. This seems to imply that extremely precise control of chakra or technique is needed, something Chiyo worked years to achieve. Kind of like Creation Rebirth: it's not a kekkei genkei, but is difficult to perform to the point where only Tsunade can use it. --Ravarath (talk) 05:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu Is this a medical ninjutsu? Since Chiyo used it to heal an otherwise fatal wound on Sakura's abdomen when Sasori stabbed her. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 09:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I could swing either way. On one hand, it was used to heal Sakura. On the other, well, this isn't really Medical Ninjutsu, since it isn't actually using the chakra to heal them, but exchanging the user's chakra/life force and soul to revive the dead. I personally lean towards my latter point. Skitts (talk) 09:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It says that it could be used on either the living or the dead, meaning if used on the living, it has healing properties instead of reviving, right? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 09:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it says something like that. However, others may believe firmly in the second point I brought up. I think it'd be fine for you to add it for now and see what others think. Skitts (talk) 09:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) When Chiyo used this on Sakura, didn't she tell Sasori that this wasn't medical ninjutsu? Chapter 274. Omnibender - Talk - 13:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remember that now. Thanks for the reminder. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 18:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC)